Das Glück zum Greifen nah
by newra
Summary: Kleines Etwas, das sich während PoA ereignet. Ist allerdings an eine Szene aus dem Film angelehnt. Beschreibt die Gefühlswelt unseres liebsten Werwolfs


Hallo!  
Ich wollte euch meine neue Geschichte vorstellen. Ich hatte heute nämlich tierisch Lust etwas über Harry Potter zu schreiben, vor allem nachdem ich gestern den dritten Film im Fernsehen wieder mal gesehen habe )  
Deshalb spielt dieses kurze Stück auch während PoA. Allerdings ist es am Film orientiert. Sprich meine kleine Geschichte nimmt ihren Anfang nachdem Harry Lupin die Karte aushändigt und ihm sagt, er hätte Pettigrew darauf gesehen. So eine Szene gibt es ja, wie wir fleißeigen HP Leser alle wissen in dem Buch nicht ;)

Für jedes noch so kleine Kritik wäre ich euch dankbar )  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Newra

* * *

**Das Glück zum Greifen nah**

Konnte es sein? War dies wirklich möglich? Aufgewühlte fuhr sich der ältere Zauberer durch die Haare. Wie konnte er überhaupt solche Gedanken zu lassen? Es war total ausgeschlossen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem großen Schreibtisch fallen nur um einen Augenblick später wieder mit neuer Energie aufzuspringen, als wäre der Stuhl glühend heiß. Nein, es war absolut nicht möglich. Auch kein Vielleicht. Oder doch?

Ein Seufzen entfuhr den trockenen und vom auswegslosen darauf herum Kauen bereits geröteten Lippen. Nach so langer Zeit hatte er es endlich geschafft keine Gedanken mehr an die ganze Sache zu verschwenden, und jetzt das.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen."

Die Worte hingen noch in der Luft, da bereute er sie auch schon wieder. Natürlich hatte er kommen müssen. Das war gar keine Frage. Es war seine Aufgabe. Außerdem wollte er es so. Hätte er nicht den alten Mann in einer nächtlichen Diskussion davon überzeugen können, dass dies tatsächlich das Beste für alle Beteiligte sei, wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Sollte der ihm um einige Jahre ältere Zauberer mal wieder recht gehabt haben? Sollte seine Weisheit wieder Früchte getragen haben? Nein!

Der Zauberer erschreckte sich selbst über das Geräusch, das beim Kontakt seiner Faust mit dem hölzernen Schreibtisch die Stille des Raumes durchbrach. Er musste diese Gedanken abstellen. Denn dann hätte Snape automatisch auch recht gehabt, als er sich mit keifenden Bemerkungen dazu überreden ließ ihm zu helfen. Und dieser Mistkerl würde niemals Recht haben.

Unweigerlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf das blasse Gesicht des Mannes. Für einen Außenstehenden stellte er sicherlich ein komisches Bild dar: Seine braunen Haare standen ihm teilweise in wirr vom Kopf. Diese Erscheinung passte zu seinem an dem Saum bereits ausgefransten Umhang und verlieh ihm ein leicht heruntergekommenes Aussehen. Das Lächeln, das plötzlich sein Gesicht zierte, ließ ihn in seinem unruhigen hin und her Laufen innehalten.

Für diese Außenstehenden unbemerkte hatte sich eine Erinnerung in das Gedächtnis des Mannes gestohlen. Es war diese Erinnerung, die für das unerwartet auftretende Schmunzeln verantwortlich war. Doch genauso schnell wie sie sich aufbaute verpuffte sie auch wieder. Was blieb war das Lachen vierer Jugendlichen in den Ohren des Mannes. Er konnte sich erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich all die Jahre ein Ausschweifen in eben diese Erinnerungen verboten. Denn so glücklich sie auch waren, so brachten sie nur Tränen der Reue mit sich.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er die Geister seiner Vergangenheit aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. „Denk!", herrschte er sich selbst an und schlug sich, die Augen zusammen gekniffen, die Hände gegen den Kopf. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick zu erst auf das Stück Pergament, das noch immer ausgebreitet auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Der Junge ist nicht blöd! Und du hast dich noch nie geirrt!", fuhr er das scheinbar unbrauchbare, alte Papier an. In großen Schritten eilte er wieder zum Schreibtisch und ließ seine Augen über die sich bewegenden Punkte schweifen. Bei dem abgegriffenen Pergament handelte es sich um eine Karte, auf der alle sich in Hogwarts aufhaltenden Personen in Form von kleinen Punkten dargestellt wurden. Hastig suchte er die Karte ein zweites Mal ab und ließ sich dann hoffnungslos auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er konnte überall sein. Die Ländereien wurden nicht vollkommen auf der Karte gezeigt.

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand, während seine Augen noch immer auf die Karte starrten allerdings ohne etwas zu sehen. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Einer der alten Freunde schien doch noch am Leben zu sein. Doch warum hatte er sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet? Zusammen hätten sie sich über die schwierige Zeit nach James Tod hinweg helfen können. Hätten sich gegenseitig Trost spenden und versuchen können zu verstehen, warum es den einen zur falschen Seite trieb.

Warum also hatte er bis heute nichts von ihm gehört? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er selbst jetzt nur durch einen Zufall von dessen Existenz weiß. Schon früher war er der Erste gewesen, der seine Freunde aufsuchte, wenn er mal wieder Ärger am Hals hatte und der auch ansonsten viel im Schatten der restlichen drei lebte. Wie kam es, dass er in der schwierigsten Zeit, zumindest hatte er sie selbst so empfunden, einen Alleingang unternahm?

Der Braunhaarige musste an sich halten um nicht in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen. Dreizehn Jahre hatte er mit dem Wissen leben müssen, der letzte wahre Verbliebene des Quartetts zu sein. Selbstzweifel und Depressionen bestimmten sein Leben. Es war paradox, dass ihn sein erster Schritt zurück ins Leben, der als Verpflichtung James gegenüber gedeutet werden konnte, nicht nur zurück zu dem Ort seiner Jugend brachte, sondern ihn auch wieder mit seinen Freunden vereinte.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes, den er von seinem Fenster aus überschauen konnte. Er wusste nicht wohin mit dem Wissen, dass irgendwo da draußen zwei Menschen zu finden waren, mit denen er seine gesamte Jugend verbrachte. Die ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zeigten, dass er es Wert war geliebt zu werden. Ja, unter ihnen hatte er gelernt glücklich zu sein.

Die Tatsache, dass einer von ihnen ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher war, brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart. Es galt etwas zu unternehmen. Harry war in größter Gefahr. Und noch wusste Remus nicht von wem diese Gefahr ausging. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Vermutung stimmte, denn nur so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er sich nicht in seinem besten Freund getäuscht hatte und seine Jugend somit nicht auf Lügen basierte.

Mit einem Seufzen fixierte er wieder die Karte. Im Augenblick blieb ihm nichts übrig, als diesem Stück Pergament seine ganze Zeit zu widmen. Denn hier war er sich ganz sicher, sie hatte ihn noch nie belogen, sondern ihm stets gute Dienste geleistet.


End file.
